The Dagger
by Liv.butt
Summary: "He wants the dagger." They all say that, but they all know he wants more. Taken place after Reign. Shipping Mina and Teague. (I ship it so hard)
1. Regrets

The next days were all a blur to Mina. She received words of encouragement from her mother, Nix, Nan, Brody, and Ever, but she couldn't stop thinking about the choices she made. She was the one who betrayed Teague, and because of that, her family was cursed and her father was dead. Along with Mei.

The guilt washed over Mina as soon as she returned home and entered her 'safe' room. Oh, how she missed the brownie so, but she realized that she wouldn't want Mina to be depressed- especially when there's so much more to worry about. Mina kept the dagger of Erjad under her pillow- the weapon of dark magic that poisoned Teague's heart. She would then think about the possibilities if she returned the dagger- would he grow more powerful? Would he try and make her family's lives even more miserable? All these questions thrashing around in her head, longing for answers, unable to calm down until they have them.

She decided to quit worrying and to focus a bit more on school. Wouldn't want to get bad grades, would she?

As she slipped down the halls to her locker, she heard whispers about how she and Brody went to the ball- then the explosion and fire. Brody was waiting for her, and he greeted her with that dimpled smile. She felt the butterflies in her stomach and she glanced at the charm on his wrist. She would be full of joy when she would walk up to him and know he remembers.

She smiled back, but it fell from her face like it was attached to a brick when she looked over his shoulder. Teague glared at the back of Brody's head, just like before, then he vanished as quickly as he appeared. He really hated him, didn't he? Making Teague angry made Mina shiver with fear and delight. The thought of him killing her frightened her, so she didn't do it on purpose, but it made her think about Jared and their teasing conversations.

Mina and Brody met up with Nix and they headed to homeroom. Mina was behind on multiple things due to her lack of interest and her darn emotions, so she worked while waiting for the bell to ring and send her to her first class.

She was staring down at the Language Arts worksheet when she felt the hairs on her arms stand on end. She felt power radiating from the front of the room, and if Jared were there, he would've felt it, too. Someone was using Fae Magic not more than ten meters away. Right in front of her. She looked up.

His blue eyes scanned the room casually, and his dark, almost black hair was styled in a more popular 21st-century teen's way- gelled up in the front, flat in the back. Instead of his formal clothes, he wore black jeans and a boring dark gray t-shirt, but he kept his pristine black boots. Mina's mouth dropped open as he held a familiar piece of paper in his hand. It was a schedule for school, and Mina knew well what he'd done.

Just like Jared, he didn't smile at her or notice her existence. He sat near the front of the class as the teacher introduced him as Jared, and Mina was about to burst into tears at any moment. Only she knew that he was not who he claims to be, and she wasn't aloud to share it with anybody. Brody noticed, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Mina swallowed hard- he didn't know yet. He just knew that Teague frightened her- but that's all he needed to know for now.

There were so many questions she needed answers to. Was he here for the dagger? Was he here to threaten her again? Was he here to hurt her friends like last time? She thought again about where she placed the dagger and wanted to bang her head against the wall. Under a pillow? Was that the best she could do? Of course not, she is a Grimm! She could've hidden it in so many other places!

Almost every girl raised their hands when the teacher asked someone to escort Teague to his first class, and Mina needed answers, so she volunteered, too. Of course, Teague didn't choose her. He chose a different girl named Bella, and she ran into a desk trying to get to him.

Brody stared intently at Mina as she glared at the girl, jealousy kicking her in the gut with every step the short girl took. Without thinking, she used Fae Magic to lock the classroom door. The class stifled their laughter as she tried to pry it open, then realize it was locked, only to fiddle with it until she finally got it open.

Mina was rude to do that little trick, but she couldn't help it. She was full of anger and confusion- she didn't know why Teague was there, he ignored her like Jared had, and he actually attended the school! He must've manipulated the principal and teachers- that was the magic she felt. She couldn't help but wonder about Constance and how she'd react.

The bell rang a minute or two after the two beings left, and Mina leaped out of her seat and bolted for the door, throwing it open as she stormed down the hall. She was pumped and tired of Teague's tricks and plans. It was time to figure out why he was there, but she needed to get him somewhere private.

She was surprised she see the two kids striding side by side down the hall to her next class. The girl was asking questions, obviously trying to make the moment last forever. Teague seemed to be intrigued by her presence, and the jealousy kicked Mina in the tush, making her rush forward and squeeze in between them, looping her arm through Teague's in the process.

"Hi, I'd like to speak with... Jared for a moment. Thanks." She mumbled and she pulled Teague in the other direction. The hallway looked like the mall on Black Friday, and she pushed against the current until she turned into a short, empty hallway that led to the North Gym. The dim lights barely illuminated Teague's horrid glare that sent shivers down her spine.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, trying her best to sound brave, but his tall figure towered over her, making her shrink back in fear. He saw this and grinned mischievously.

"Can't a Fae go to school like a normal teenager?" He sneered. Then he grimaced as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down. "I don't understand why humans wear such abnormal clothing. They're rather uncomfortable." He fidgeted and crossed and uncrossed his legs to show how rough his jeans were as they rubbed against each other, making him look like an insecure child.

"Most of us, 'humans', think they're very comfortable." She snapped, hating herself for steering away from the road. She shook her head. "Why are you really here?" He poked her chin up with a finger.

"Just for fun." He whispered, his cold, blue eyes boring into hers. She started to tremble and she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Those beautiful blue eyes... She was getting sucked into them, and was startled when the bell for first class rung. Teague looked up in alarm, then stepped out of the small hallway, heading for his first class.

"I don't have it, y'know." She called after him, referring to the dagger, but she had a feeling he knew she was lying. He turned the corner, completely ignoring her. Mina frowned and went a different way, which would only make her later to class. Today was not going to be easy.


	2. Please Stop

The next day, Mina spoke with her Fae Godmother- a.k.a Ever, and boy, was she angry. Her invisible wings fluttered wildly, sending a few students papers flying across the hall. The pixie wanted to kick the dark prince's butt for what he's done, and so did Mina, but violence was unnecessary at the moment.

"Why is he even here?" Ever asked the question Mina asked herself a thousand times. "He already stole your mirror and can stalk you whenever he wants. Maybe he just wants to see the real thing." She grumbled.

"He wants the dagger." Mina replied. "Or at least I think he does..."

Ever rolled her eyes. "He would have that by now." Mina grinned triumphantly and pulled the blade of dark magic out of her backpack, catching the pixie off guard. She leaned back against the locker as if trying to cover her uneasiness.

"Why did you have to bring it? He can easily pry it from your sticky little fingers." Ever snapped. She shifted and was obviously uncomfortable. "Put it away. He could be watching us right now."

Mina did what she was told. She was right. Before any of them could say anything, the bell rang, sending them to 2nd hour. Nothing worth mentioning happened, so let's add a time skip, shall we?

Brody gave Mina a ride after school. Instead of stopping in front of the Grimm house, he stopped a few blocks away from it. She looked around, confused.

"I have a feeling you're not telling me something... You haven't mentioned much about what happened at the ball yet, just that you went back in time. Tell me what happened in detail, Mina." He was angry, and he clutched the steering wheel tightly. Mina was taken aback by his harsh tone. She wanted to tell him, she really did, she just couldn't put it into words. Brody misunderstood her silence.

Mina wanted it to stop. For him to stop mentioning it- she wasn't ready. No yet. _Please stop. _

"Why?" Was the only word that left his mouth, and it was the last. Mina looked over his shoulder and saw a dark blue minivan hurtling towards them, rolling and empty. Mina screamed.

Hello! I just joined and I am a Meague shipper (THIS BOOK SERIES IS MY PERSONALITY AND ENTIRE LIFE I LOVE IT SO MUCH) and I'm still trying to figure things out. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I have major writers block almost 24/7, but I hope you enjoy what I write. Thank you so much!

Now, how about I tell a bit about myself...

I'm a trans male and I have a girlfriend. I have pink hair and blue eyes and I love books, video games, and tumblr along with art and horror movies. I'm not exactly a people person and I'm very shy and awkward so I'm sorry. THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN. I hope you accept me and are kind... Bye~

-Liv


End file.
